


小奴才与大少爷

by xzmadam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzmadam/pseuds/xzmadam





	小奴才与大少爷

腹黑少爷博✘唯唯诺诺一身奴气战

⦿ 狗血玛丽苏剧情，无虐甜文  
⦿ 私设，古风，架空，同性允许世界，强攻弱受，非ABO生子，非喜勿入  
⦿ 请勿上升真人

章七

看到王一博毫无动静的躺在床上，脸色苍白，肖战眼里又开始泪水打转。

“你真的是很爱哭。”宣璐无法理解一个男人为什么这么爱哭？

“宣姑娘，他怎么了？”

“他中了一种叫『七日绝命』的毒药。”相较于他着急的表情，宣璐显得事不关己。

“会怎样吗？”

“七日绝命，顾名思义就是只能活上七天，七天后就死了呗。”

“可以救得了他吗？”

他望向宣璐的双眼充满了期盼。

“目前是没药可医的，不过我有个法子或许可以救活他。”宣璐像是照本宣科道。

一听到没药可医，肖战的俏脸立即变得惨白，但又听到有方法，又高兴的追问。

“什么方法？”

“就算这个方法有可能危及你的性命，你也愿意试吗？”

“是，我愿意。”他猛点头。

他不想他死，哪怕只有一丝丝的希望也好……

宣璐神情古怪的看着他。

“就是可以经过两人交合，把毒过到另一方身上。”

肖战脸颊一片赤红。

如果真的有效的话……

“可以……让我试试吗？”

“你不知道这样你有可能会死吗？”

难道他不想要命了？

肖战点点头，“我知道，我只是个小奴才，命不值钱的，只要能救活他，我就算死了也是值得的。”

“你真是个笨蛋！躺床上的人，你也应该醒了吧！”

宣璐扔下这句话，然后潇洒走人。

啊？！

肖战看到原本病危的男人竟坐起身，用阴沉的眼神看着他。

“刚才我说的话全部是骗你的。”屋外传来宣璐不负责任的声音。

谁叫这人在她诊疗的过程中，一直在屋外哭闹的吵着。

被耍，也是他活该。 

他在生气。

肖战虽然不知道他在气什么，但他能感应到他投过来的目光里面充满了不悦。

“主……一……一博，你好一些没……”

呜，他怎么用那种恶狠狠的目光瞪着他，他哪里做错了？

肖战手足无措。

“你以为……你牺牲你的性命救我，我会很高兴吗？”他强力克制心中的怒火。

他把他当成宝贝，放在心尖儿上宠的，他却这么不爱惜自己。

“我只是想救你。”

“我就算死了，也不想用你一条命来换。”

想到他刚才与宣璐的对话，王一博很不高兴。

肖战不懂他为何这么恼怒？

“我只个奴才，只要能救的了你的生命，我死也值得。”

“奴才、奴才，为什么你开口闭口就称自己是奴才？”王一博脸孔不停的扭曲。

“可是我……”

他原本的身分就是他的奴才呀！

“够了，不准再说了，如果你想当奴才，我就用奴才的方式对待你。”

他第一次看到王一博如此生气，阴沉的脸，身上散发出强者的霸气。

“现在把衣服全脱了。”

他的样子好可怕！

肖战微颤着身子，依照他的吩咐褪去了身上的衣裳。

雪白的肌体展现在他眼前，他眼中充满深浓的欲望。

“过来服侍我。”

肖战眼中有一丝迟疑，他不知道该怎么服侍他……

看来他这奴才当得挺失职。

“还不过来！”

他轻喝一声，把他吓得泪水在眼眶中打转。

他从不曾对他这么凶过，他一直以为他会像之前那样的疼爱他。

现在他后悔了。

“一博……求你，变回以前的模样好不好？”

他好想念他冷冰冰的表情，和无意之间表现出来的温柔，现在他才知道他之前是怎么宠溺着他。

“不准叫我的名字，你应该叫我主子才对。”

他冰冷的语气让他直发抖。

王一博强迫自己不准心软，这一次他彻底把他给惹火了。

他开口老是左一句奴才、右一句奴才，他什么时候把他当成奴才看待了？

他把他捧在掌心里怕他融了，他却把他的珍惜弃之如敝屣，这让他相当的恼怒。

若不表现他的怒火，他永远不知道自己有多幸福。

“如果你不过来，就永远别出现在我面前。”王一博淡淡道。

永远？！

肖战整张小脸愀然变色，胸口传来深深的刺痛，几乎不能呼吸。

“主子，你别生气……奴才过去就是了。”

喊他主子，肖战这时才感到屈辱。

他开始后悔为何要惹他生气，他不禁怀念起允许叫他一博的他。

“主子，奴才过来了。”

“现在把我的衣服脱掉。”

他闭上眼睛，看也不看他一眼。

他不想被他楚楚可怜的模样中断对他的惩罚。

肖战咬着唇瓣，怯生生的替他褪去所有的衣物，露出结实的胸膛、小腹还有那雄伟傲人的器物，不自觉的脸颊染上粉色的红晕。

即使两人拥有无数次的亲密关系，但面对赤裸裸的他，肖战还是忍不住的脸红心跳。

手指情不自禁的顺着他每块肌肉的纹路往下再往下，来到平坦的小腹间，当他的目光接触到他小腹下挺立的柱子时，雪白肌肤更加染上粉色的红晕。

王一博霍然睁开双眼，乌黑的眼眸凝视着他不安的表情。

“现在我要你服从我，不能有一丝的异议。”

“奴才知道了。”

他轻声低语着，听着他漠然的语气，眼眶灼热。

他仿佛离他好远、好远。

“抚摸它。”

他轻轻的爱抚就引起他剧烈的反应，火既然是他引起的，当然也要由他来扑灭。

“抚摸？！”

肖战有些恐惧，要他抚摸他的庞然大物？

“怎么，不愿意吗？”他懒懒的挑起眉。

“不是……如果我遵照你的意思，你就会开心吗？不会再生我的气了是吗？”

只要能消除他的怒火，他做什么都愿意。

“我可以考虑看看。”王一博并未直接给他答案，“先看你的表现吧！”

肖战走到床前，眼前竖立的是他的庞然大物，在他目光的注视下变得更加坚挺。

只要一想到他把这个巨大的东西放进他体内，他的脸颊就变得更加艳红诱人。

他瘦小的手掌先是轻轻握住它，感觉它不停的在手中变大变粗，他听到王一博的呼吸倏地变得沉重。

当他开始有意无意的搓揉时，他发出了野性的shen吟。

肖战看着他似痛苦又愉悦的表情，他情不自禁的加快速度。

当肖战的小手正奋力的取悦王一博时，他突然制止他站了起来，将他的脸转而面对他的坚挺，用专制、毫不留情的语气命令他。

“张嘴。”

肖战不知道他要做什么，眼睛往上看着他紧绷的脸孔。

当他乖乖的微启朱唇时，他竟将那根庞然大物塞进了他嘴里。

“唔……”他惊慌失措的想要后退，嘴里被塞得满满的，根本无法吐出一句话。

王一博的手掌压住他的后脑勺，不允许他临阵脱逃。

“用你的舌头舔着它，就像舔糖葫芦一样。”他教导他技巧。

肖战心里虽然有排斥，但看到他脸上满足的表情，他心一动，慢慢遵循他的指导，舌尖缠绕上他的尖端。

王一博从喉咙里发出沙哑的shen吟。

看到王一博反应如此激烈，肖战表现的越是勤奋。

只要他努力一点，他就不会再生他的气了。

粉色的小舌头对着又吸又吮，把王一博的欲火彻彻底底的勾燃起。

他开始缓慢的摇摆臀部，对着他的小嘴做着抽送的动作。

“你做得很好……”他喑哑的声音充满激情。

“只要你开心就好。”肖战语无伦次的说着。

突然间一阵天旋地转，肖战整个人被拉了起来，转身趴在桌子上，双腿被迫张开，他慌张的捉住桌子的缘角。

“难道你对我只有服从吗？”

怒火在他眼中一闪而过。

“我服从你有什么不对吗？”

面对他的怒火，肖战感到心慌。

他是不是又说错什么？

“该死的你。”

粗壮的巨物突然间闯入他毫无准备的yong道中。

“好痛！”他五官全皱成了一团。

他的后处好痛，没有经过扩张的yong道，正困难的吞噬着他的庞然大物。 

他似乎一点也没有怜惜之心，猛烈、狂乱的展开激烈的旋律。

“不要！好痛，求求你停下来。”肖战尖叫。

他一点也不喜欢这样粗暴的他，之前他都会相当有耐心的等待他准备好。

“我是不会停的，既然你喜欢当奴才，我就让你尝尝我把你当奴才的滋味。”王一博深深重击着他。

肖战得紧紧捉住圆桌的边缘，才不至于跌到地板上。

“啊……”一丝快感竟从他体内泛起，ai液开始随着抽送流出，减轻了一点冲刺的刺痛感，“求求你饶了我。”

他微颤着瘦小的身子，他不停的长驱直入，不停的将他整个身体给掏空。

“不行，我这次绝不饶了你。”王一博冷漠无情的道。

他紧绷着脸孔，在他既深且窄的yong道中用力抽送起来。

“嗯啊……啊……”

肉体的拍打声混着他痛苦又欢愉的shen吟，他踮起脚尖，感觉他的撞击快把他给撞飞了，好深、好充实。

“我不行了，求求你快点结束。”

肖战不停的回过头对着他哀求。

高潮一遍又一遍冲击他的身体，他眼角含着泪水。

他的需求已经让他无力应付，脚都已经瘫软了。

“我说了，这次一定要到我满意为止。”

他把他转了个身放在桌上，展现他完美的躯体和因高潮嫣红的小脸，现在的他美艳得让人心荡神驰。

“一博……”他呼喊他的名字，完全忘了应该叫他主子，王一博也没有去纠正他。

他手指轻轻挤压他胸口的茱萸，用牙齿轻咬，看着他狂乱的表情，喘息声不断从唇中逸出。

他整个人好像飘浮在云间，不断的升高，微拱着身子向他发出渴求。

“求求你，占有我。”

“你喜欢我这样对你吗？”他的手指不断挑逗他敏感的部位，看着他意乱情迷。

肖战猛点头，眼角泛红，发出了轻泣。

“我快要受不了了，我……想要……”说出这些不知羞耻的话，他好想找个洞钻进去。

“想要什么？”

“我……”肖战看着他不停玩弄他的肉体，还好整以暇的逼问他，脸颊艳红如火，从小嘴吐出，“我要……你进入我的身体……”

“如你所愿。”

他勾起嘴角，挺身一鼓作气的冲进他紧密的yong道。

他发出高亢的shen吟，“啊……嗯……好……好厉害……”

他的律动如野兽般不断横冲猛撞，那一声声激烈的肉体拍打声，连他听了骨头都酥了。

他紧紧握住他的细腰，将器物没入顶部，看他全身瘫软在桌上。

“好深……好硬……”

他的器物在他体内钢硬如铁。

王一博不断狠狠的插入，速度从一开始的缓慢变得越来越快，他紧紧攀着他的肩膀，深怕跟不上他的速度。

如同暴风雨般的王一博狂烈摧残，一股强烈快感让他发出低吼，他最后一次撞进他体内，深入内壁释放出浊白色的液体，瘫在肖战的身上。

肖战紧紧搂着他，在他达到高潮时，也同时泄了出来。

这次的感觉比前几次还要深刻。

小腹不断收缩，他任由高潮的余波冲刷，当他慢慢移动时，他又发出无力的shen吟。

王一博抬起头，眼睛漆黑深邃，同时闪烁着情欲。

“我说过，我一定会做到你跪地求饶。”

肖战眼中有着惊慌，他该不会是认真的吧？！


End file.
